Runaway Love
by Darkfire-Lady of Darkness
Summary: this is a song fic using the song runaway love, this is a fic portraying the different senarios in the song, one is Yu Yu Hakusho, the next it Naruto, and the last is InuYasha is very graphic so if you don't like don't read, some straight/yaoi have fun!
1. Chapter 1: Yu Yu Hakusho relation

Darkfire-Lady of Darkness here with another story for you

**Darkfire-Lady of Darkness here with another story for you. This story involves three different animes and is a song fic for Runaway Love by Ludicris. Each chapter will portray one of the scenarios in the song.**

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters or the plot because it is from the song. I gave voice to those plots so don't copy me! Thank you and have a nice day! Go bishies!**

_**Scenario 1**_

_**Name: Lisa**_

_**-alone, no family**_

_**-mom's gone, alcoholic, drugs**_

_**-never met her dad**_

_**-her hell is home**_

_**-usually abused/beaten by mom's boyfirneds**_

_**-runaway and never come back**_

Chapter 1-Yu Yu Hakusho relation to the song Runaway Love

Nine year old Yusuke Urameshi walks home from school alone. As he walked down his street, he saw a light on in his house. Silently he curses as he climbs the tree and crawls to his wind. His window is always unlocked due to his mother's friends being over more often than not.

His mom usually had alcohol during these visits not to mention drugs. Normally he didn't stay out this late, but he had wanted to stay with Kuwabara and Keiko.

Yusuke took off his clothes in the bathroom before he stepped into the warm shower. He had just finished washing his hair when he heard the door creak open. Whirling around, Yusuke saw a huge man blocking the entrance.

The man stepped forward as Yusuke backed up hitting the shower wall. He could already see the man's erection making a tent in his pants. Yusuke whimpered as the man pulled down his pants while pinning Yusuke with his stomach against the shower wall.

When Yusuke felt the man's erection pressing against his ass, he started struggling so much that the man smacked Yusuke's head against the wall, making him see stars.

The man positioned himself at Yusuke's entrance before plunging himself in mercilously. Yusuke screamed from having his muscles ripped apart. As the man pumped in and out, Yusuke whimpered, all thought of escape thrown from his mind by the pain.

When the man reached his climax, he shot his seed into Yusuke, coating the boys passage with it. The man pulled himself from Yusuke, letting him drop to the floor of the shower.

He pulled on his pants and left leaving a sore and bleeding Yusuke with cum and blood running down his legs. With lifeless eyes Yusuke washed himself off before returning to his bedroom. He put on some fresh clothes, grabbed his bag and packed as many sets of clothes in it as possible.

With that done, he climbed out the window never to be seen in or anywhere near this house again.

**Well that was really depressing even though I wrote it while I was feeling depressed, but that's beside the point. Anyways, if anyone wants a continuation of this I will make a sequel to this one and the other two I am doing as well. If you want one please say it in a review, I accept anonymous reviews too. Farewell for now, I'll talk to ya'll in the next chapter. Bye.**

**Darkfire**


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto relation

I'm back again this time with the second chapter of Runaway Love

**I'm back again this time with the second chapter of Runaway Love. I hope you enjoy it or rather don't but read it anyways. Talk to you later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the plot because it is from the song. I gave voice to those plots so don't copy me! Thank you and have a nice day! Go bishies!**

**Scenario 2**

**Name- Nicole**

**Age- 10**

**-not pretty**

**-alcoholic step dad who beats her**

**-bleeding on the inside, crying on the out**

**-one best friend, Little Stacy**

**-Stacy shot, drive by shooting**

**-makes excuses to cover up her bruises to her teachers**

**-runs away and never comes back**

Chapter 2-Naruto Relation to Runaway Love, possible character death

Sasuke entered the Uchiha compound tiredly, reflecting back on his day of training. Sakura and Kakashi had noticed the bruises Itachi had given him. He gave them the same excuse every time, solo-training. Today however, they had been very insistent that he go home to rest up. He had refused, telling them he was just fine.

Then an empty sake bottle come at his head, waking him from his little reverie. "Saassuukkee…" his brother now step father said with a slight slur, "You weren't paying attention. You need to be punished."

Sasuke backed away in fear as Itachi advanced on the boy. "Mangekou Sharingan!" Itachi said causing Sasuke to freeze in terror. Sasuke cried out in fear and loss as he relived his clan's destruction as if he was every one of Itachi's victims. Whenever another family member died in his mind, Itachi would punch Sasuke in the exact spot leaving a dark purple and black bruise there.

"When every last member of the clan was dead, Itachi released him from the genjutsu causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Itachi walked back inside his house, grabbing another bottle of sake on his way in, leaving Sasuke to lay there like the dead.

Groaning Sasuke levered himself up to his feet carefully, before letting his movement. He heard another bottle break inside his home and took off into the woods on the edge of the village outside of the wall. About half a mile outside the village Sasuke stops exhausted. He jumps into a tree, opting to sleep there and change in the morning. Sasuke's last thought before falling asleep was, 'At least Naruto's coming home tomorrow.'

The next morning, Sasuke woke up before sunrise, heading over to his room to change. As he leaved, he packed a bag with his clothes in it and hides it in a hollowed out tree near Naruto's house, hoping to stay with him.

Excitedly he dashed towards the gate to see one of the only friends he had. Anxiously he watched some figures walking down the road. Sure that this was the group Tsunade had told Naruto to go with, he ran out to meet them, stopping as he took in the sorrow-filled faces of the ninja.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked Jiraya as the Sannin walked towards him. The great ninja never responded, but the meaning of his silence was clear when he turned his head to the side. Naruto was dead.

Sasuke stumbled back in shock before seeming to disappear as he ran form the spot back to Naruto's home. He had to leave this place, the place of his past where the only person who actually understood him died defending its people.

Grabbing his bag, he headed to the edge of the village facing the way the others had come form. He had to get out, but what better thing to do than to find Naruto's killer and kill him himself.

Sasuke walked away from his past in Konaha without looking back. He had a mission to fulfill and he wouldn't stop until it was completed to his standards. Woe is he who hinders this search, for he shall live very long afterwards.

**Thank you for reading the second chapter. I can't believe I killed Naruto, or rather made him disappear. If you want to know what is next, I will write a sequel, but only if you guys review the story. Again I accept anonymous reviews. Goodnight so I can finally go to bed. Also there is only one more chapter to this story, but I will make side fics if anyone wants one. Bye.**

**Darkfire**


	3. Chapter 3: InuYasha relation

**Hey everyone, I'm back with possibly the last chapter in this story, but I am thinking of doing a side fic slash sequel to this chapter on another name or just adding it on to this story. If you want one please review and mention it while you are. And I'm sorry for getting this up so late, there wasn't that much of a reason other than I sort of forgot about it while I was working on a new story along with the other ones I am righting. I hope you like it and please review!**

**Darkfire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the plot because it is from the song. I gave voice to those plots so don't copy me! Thank you and have a nice day! Go bishies!**

_**Scenario 3**_

_**Name: Erica**_

_**-pops x to get rid of pain**_

_**-sex boy 16**_

_**-don't use protection, 'in love' with guy**_

_**-becomes pregnant, guy bails out, not ready**_

_**-poor, no money for abortion, mom blow it all out of proportion**_

_**-run away and never come back**_

_**-hell is a place called home**_

Chapter 3-InuYasha relation to Runaway Love

Kagome looked over at Kaede as she silently snuck out of the hut. Inuyasha had promised to meet her at the spring tonight, so she could tell him the good news. She looked down at her slightly rounded stomach and sighed happily.

Three months ago, both she and Inuyasha had revealed their true feelings for each other and had taken each other's virginity that night. Two months later she had noticed that her monthly horror never came. Nervous and excited, she had taken another trip to her time to take some pregnancy tests.

They came out positive, and she was both overjoyed and fearful. 'What if he doesn't want a child?' She would constantly ask herself or 'What if he hates me for having it?' It was driving her insane.

Finally, after a month, Kagome was going to tell him. Suddenly a sharp pain went through her body causing her to double over. Quickly she grabbed her bag of x from her pocket and popped one, immediately causing the pain to recede.

"Ah..." Kagome sighed, standing up again, and pushing some tree branches out of hte way to reveal a moonlit spring in the middle of a clearing with a male dog demon sitting by its edge.

He stood up, striding towards Kagome with an air of confidence coupled with the intense look in his eyes. He reached her in a matter of seconds bringing their heads closer together until they were only an inch apart.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha breathed before crashing his lips hungrily onto hers and wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back just as hard. His tongue plundered her mouth viciously before moving lower along her neck. He nipped and licked his way down as she tilted her head back to give him better access.

"Inuyasha!" She moaned as he sucked hard on the pulse in her neck. Breathing hard, she pulled his face up to hers and touched their foreheads together lightly.

He tucked his head into the curve of her neck as she breathed into his ear, "Inuyasha, I have something to tell you."

Groaning, he buried his head deeper in to the curve of her neck. "Not now, Kagome..." He said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of her scent, cherry blossoms, purity, and pups.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open as his body went rigid. "But Kagome doesn't smell like pups.' His eyes narrowed as he backed away from her while sniffing the air.

"Inuyasha, wh--?"

"Quiet!" He said sharply, cutting her off. "Something's wrong here." He sniffed the air deeply following the scent of pups. He closed his eyes, relying only on his sense of smell.

He reached the source of the scent not far from his original position. He opened his eyes, ohly to see white cloth. Looking up, he saw Kagome's puzzled face before throwing himself away from her violently.

He stood up, his eyes angry, and his mouth curled into a snarl. Kagome walked forward, reaching out with her hand in concern before cradling it to her chest when he cut it with his claws.

"You bitch!" He shouted, advancing on her angrily as she backed away in fear. "You fucking slut! How could you do this to me?" She fell as she backed away from the enraged half-demon who was glaring at her angrily. "Did you think that getting yourself pupped by me would somehow get you part of my brother's lands?"

He grabbed her by the throat, choking her before throwing her back first into the tree behind her. "It's too bad," he said chuckling evilly as he approached her once more, "Even though you were a really good lay, I can't have little me's running around, so I'm going to have to kill you."

Kagome threw her hands up creating a shield just as he launched himself at her claws first. He ran into the shield hard, falling to the ground before standing and attacking the shield again and again with his claws.

"There's no way out Kagome!" He said as she frantically looked for a way out of this situation. "I can follow you anywhere." He started tearing holes in the shield right as an idea hit her. She was going home.

Turning around she ran through the woods right as Inuyasha's voice shouted his attack behind her, "Blades of Blood!!"

Quietly wishing she hadn't taken off his rosary, Kagome mumbled a spell, sending it behind her as she ran. A muffled thud sounded as the spell locked Inuyasha in a full body bind.

Sprinting ahead through the trees, Kagome spotted the well about twenty feet away as an angry yell pierced the air when Inuyasha realized where they were. She ran as fast as she could to the well's sides before climbing them. Inuyasha burst through the trees behind her as she reached the top, trying to stop her from escaping.

"No!!" He yelled, running towards the well as she jumped in causing a burst of blue light that would take her back to her own time, safe and relatively unharmed.

--

Kagome climbed out of the well as fast as she could, right after she arrived. Even though she was mentally and physically exhausted, she grabbed her grandfather's paints for sutras and wards and began to draw different shapes and symbols on the well's wooden frame. With the last of her strength she pushed the last of her miko energy into the seal, making sure that the well would stay sealed until the world needed it again.

She walked out of the well house wearily, barely making it into her house before collapsing from exhaustion. She moved slightly to get more comfortable on the couch before rubbing her stomach fondly while smiling. Her family was in for a big surprise.


	4. For Readers and Authors

**Hello fellow readers, I know you were hoping this would be a chapter, but I believe this was important enough to post as we are all effected by this. Alas us authors are only human and we do make mistakes. I hope the moderators of this site can see that.**

**Darkfire**

**Lady of Darkness**

_Please do not review this chapter. _

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Chash123

Fichunter

MegaKiraraLover

Darkfire-Lady of Darkness


End file.
